


Старый друг - находка для шпиона

by kurizakusturiza



Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, гордость и самоуничижение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Класс мистера Харрингтона определенно преследуют неудачи. Особенно когда речь идет об экскурсиях. Толстые намеки на закадрового старика!Стива.
Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536928
Kudos: 13





	Старый друг - находка для шпиона

Питер определенно не считал экскурсию в Башню Старка хорошей идеей. Но поездка в лабораторию робототехники, что в МТИ, накрылась: мистер Старк заглянул в свою альма-матер и решил побаловаться. Массачусетскому Технологическому вообще «везло» на студентов. Доктор Фейнман, например, когда-то любил там двери воровать. Мистер Старк во времена своей учебы проектировал истребители и собирал роботов по пьяни. На этой неделе он, судя по всему, решил молодость вспомнить: заглянул в лабораторию робототехники, распил с парой профессоров и полудюжиной аспирантов некоторое количество этила, а затем они собрали несколько боевых ботов буквально «на коленке» и устроили битву на уничтожение. Лаборатория этого дебоша не пережила. 

Мистер Старк, конечно, признал, что это он набедокурил, и оплатил переоснащение разгромленных помещений, но никаких экскурсий из школ с научным уклоном там в ближайшее время не предвиделось. Поэтому класс Питера, в числе прочих «обиженных», получил экскурсию в лаборатории Башни Старка в качестве компенсации.

Было немного обидно, что они не увидят доктора Беннера, без вести пропавшего в две тысячи пятнадцатом (Нед чуть не плакал от несправедливости), но, вообще-то, Башня Старка была довольно крутой заменой несостоявшейся поездки в Бостон. 

Если бы не одно «но»: Питер до сих пор маскировал свою паучью деятельность стажировкой в Старк Индастриз, а Флэш все еще терпеть не мог Питера и жаждал вывести его на чистую воду. Дорогие одноклассники, как и любой подростковый коллектив, были стаей шакалов и обожали смотреть на чужие унижения, так что помощи ждать было неоткуда. 

Нет, у Питера было свидетельство о прохождении стажировки в Старк Индастриз с подписями мистера Старка и мисс Поттс, и даже глупая фотография с мистером Старком и этим самым свидетельством, где они ставили друг другу рожки. Но специально притаскивать доказательства в школу? Это стало бы проявлением слабости. Он бы показал окружающим, что чужая болтовня и подколки его задевают. Вывод? Любые действия (за исключением игнорирования Флэша) были контрпродуктивны. 

Иногда Питер просто мечтал о такой пока что нереальной штуке, как избирательные беруши. Вставляешь в уши, выбираешь голос, который не желаешь слышать, и вуаля! Он даже начал продумывать, как бы провернуть эту схему с избирательными ушными затычками, когда Флэш оборвал его мечты, ткнув локтем в бок.

— Что, готов опозориться, Пенис Паркер?

Питер только тяжко вздохнул и пропустил Флэша вместе с парочкой его подпевал вперед. 

В вестибюле Башни было светло и чисто, как всегда, но чуть менее людно, чем в обычные дни — Питер подозревал, что мистер Старк отменил некоторые деловые встречи в Башне из-за своего косяка и сделал «день открытых дверей», чтобы толпы школьников не нервировали бизнес-партнеров Старк Индастриз (и мисс Поттс вместе с ними). Мистер Харрингтон решал вопрос насчет провожатого для их класса с ужасающе красивой леди за стойкой для посетителей. 

Флэш начал тихо битбоксить и затянул свое: «Я говорю «пенис», вы говорите...» — на что его маленькая команда аналогично вполголоса отвечала: «Паркер!» — и вот честно, мог бы уже придумать что-нибудь новенькое. 

Эм-Джей со своей фирменной иронично-садистской ухмылкой похлопала его по плечу, и Питер сжал переносицу кончиками пальцев, устало жмурясь. 

— И ведь если дело дойдет до физической конфронтации, я его просто убью. Причем случайно, — тихо, сквозь зубы проговорил Питер. — А он продолжает испытывать мое терпение. 

— О, чувак, — сочувственно протянул Нед. 

Питер успел только подумать, не последовать ли ему примеру тети Мэй — записаться на йогу, чтобы научиться медитировать и познать дзен, когда улыбка на лице Неда превратилась из сочувствующей в коварную. 

— Ты будешь мне должен. 

— Чего? — успел недоуменно выгнуть брови Питер.

В следующую секунду Нед с громогласным воплем «ЗА ВЕЙДЕРА, ЗА ИМПЕРИЮ!» впечатал свой пухлый кулак в челюсть Флэшу. 

— ТЫ ОХЕРЕЛ?! — прорезавшимся от удивления фальцетом ответил Флэш.

Началась драка. 

— О, Боже, мальчики, прекратите! — схватился за голову мистер Харрингтон. 

Охранник на входе отчетливо сказал в рацию: «Эй, парни, в вестибюле драка!» — а затем начал, слегка пританцовывая, петь «It's Raining Men».

— Рашид, ты путаешь, мы поем «It's Raining Men» только в случае дефенестрации, — просветил его второй охранник.

— Дефене-чо?

— Если кого-то выкидывают из окна. Пару лет назад, когда здесь жили Мстители, это случалось весьма часто.

— Ты будто «Бриджит Джонс» не смотрел! Ставлю десятку на жирного. 

— Поддерживаю.

— Уволю нахрен, — ласково сказала леди с очень-крутым-бейджиком. — Идите и разнимите их, идиоты.

Питер тем временем просто стоял у стены, прямо под портретом Говарда Старка, наблюдал за представлением и улыбался во всю мерзость. Нед, ты настоящий друг. 

Эм-Джей как-то странно смотрела то на нехарактерно мерзко ухмылявшегося Питера, то на портрет Старка-старшего, подозрительно хмыкнула, но промолчала. 

***

Их класс определенно кто-то проклял. Мистер Харрингтон вместе с Недом и Флэшем остался ждать их на улице (последним рекомендовали воздержаться от посещения любой собственности Старк Индастриз вплоть до совершеннолетия), но экскурсия все равно должна была пройти по плану: им выделили провожатого (диковатую, чуть более молодую копию Рика Санчеза), и он уже провел их по двум этажам лабораторий. 

Все было супер-классно! Питер во время стажировки работал только на девятом этаже научно-исследовательского отдела, и теперь наконец-то смог рассмотреть, например, установки, с которыми работал сам доктор Беннер! Жаль, нельзя было делать фотографии, Нед бы просто описался от восторга. Питер определенно был ему должен за сегодня, ой как должен. 

И вот, на третьем этаже, на котором помимо лабораторий располагалась столовая для научных сотрудников, раздался «бум»; со стороны помещения, в которое «таким малявкам вход воспрещен, п’нятно?», потянуло дымом, и их провожатый, бросив веское «стоять, бояться, никуда не уходить», с тихими, но весьма забористыми матами побежал ликвидировать бардак. 

Куча подростков без присмотра? Все могло кончиться плохо, но Мидтаун-Хай был школой для задротов, так что большая часть класса прилипла к стеклу одной из лабораторий, в которой Бетти углядела ускоритель частиц. 

Питер тем временем услышал со стороны пожарной лестницы знакомый голос: суперслух подсказывал, что мистер Старк спускался по лестнице буквально в паре пролетов от них. Ура! Возможно, экскурсия все же не обернется катастрофой. 

— Право слово, Боб! — тянул мистер Старк. — Отстань ты от дяди Роджера. Он прожил с тетей Пег семьдесят лет, теперь живет один — справляется со стрессом как может.

— Это ты называешь «справляется»? — ответил ему картавый мужчина с глухим голосом и интонациями бесконечно задолбанного человека. — Этот блядский какаду разнес весь дом три раза за одни выходные, в пять утра начинает петь «Let the bodies hit the floor», а батя его даже не ругает. Он завел этому розовому монстру канал на youtube! Это же маразм!

— Не, а что ты хотел, ему же сколько, сто десять? И маразм, Боб, это то, как ты позвал бывшего хахаля своей мамы нести гроб на похоронах, когда мы с Дебс дядю Роджера в больницу повезли, он же с Джонатаном просто одно лицо. Ты вообще представляешь, что теперь все думают? 

— Ну был у моей мамы типаж, и что?.. 

Питер, подгадав момент, открыл дверь на лестничную площадку и улыбнулся.

— Здрасьте, мистер Старк!

— Здорово, мелкий, — поднял бровь мистер Старк. — А ты чего тут делаешь? Один.

Рядом с мистером Старком был подтянутый, черноволосый, но умеренно седеющий, гладко выбритый мужчина ростом около шести футов, с темными, почти черными глазами и таким покерфейсом, что сама Черная Вдова бы впечатлилась. Впрочем, долго он Питера своим безэмоциональным лицом пугать не стал: вполне приветливо улыбнулся и нагло затушил премерзко воняющую сигарету прямо о стену.

— Я не один, я с классом!

Мистер Старк зашел в коридор, и ускоритель частиц тут же был забыт.

— Вау! Это же сам Тони Старк!

— Охренеть!

— Щас обоссусь, можно сфоткаться?!

Мистер Старк поднял руки, успокаивая расшумевшихся подростков.

— Так, тихо, мелкие гремлины. Почему одни, где ваш провожатый?

Бетти, откашлявшись, вытянула палец в нужном направлении и пояснила:

— Там что-то взорвалось, ну он и...

Мистер Старк, тут же растеряв весь лоск, сдернул очки и выругался:

— Твою ж мать! Боба! Присмотри за гремлинами, накорми, еда там! — со скоростью пулеметной очереди проговорил мистер Старк и унесся в направлении все еще просачивающегося в коридор дыма, на ходу активируя часы-перчатку и отдавая указания Пятнице.

Господин Покерфейс, философски усмехнувшись в ответ на полторы дюжины внимательных взглядов, поднял руку в приветствии.

— Роберт Бартоломью Картер, — представился он, отчетливо картавя на каждой «р», на что по классу Питера предсказуемо прокатилась волна смешков: вот же родители с именами прогадали. — Как сказал Тони, еда — там. 

— ...знаете, а по вам паук ползает, — заметила Эм-Джей.

— Ага, — безмятежно отозвался мистер Картер. — Это Генрих. Тринадцатый.

***

Мистер Картер, может, и не знал ничего о лабораториях, и не особо мог рассказать об истории Старк Индастриз, но зато у него были тысячи баек о детстве Тони Старка.

— ...а на свадьбе у моей сестры он был девочкой-цветочницей. 

— Да врете вы все... — неуверенно сказал Сейлем.

— Платьице было желтое, в подсолнухах, — поиграл бровями мистер Картер.

— Не, ну в принципе он мог...

В столовой для научных сотрудников они сдвинули несколько столов, мистер Картер веско сказал на раздаче: «Дитям — мороженого», так что теперь все объедались пломбиром с карамельным сиропом, а сам мистер Картер попивал кофе и сдавал крестника своего престарелого отца с потрохами. 

А еще мистер Картер как-то странно посматривал на Питера, будто пытался что-то вспомнить, и Питер ждал какой-нибудь подлянки от судьбы, когда...

— А, точно! — прищелкнул пальцами мистер Картер. — Я же видел тебя на фотографии у Тони в кабинете. Ты тот пацан из Теннесси, которому Тони оплачивает колледж?

Из всего класса Питер, наверное, удивился больше всех.

— У мистера Старка в кабинете мое фото? — пискнул он. — И, эм, нет, я не из Теннесси. 

— Хм. Видимо, благодетельствовать ботанствующим детишкам входит у него в привычку, — почесал впалую щеку мистер Картер, пока одноклассники Питера переваривали пассаж о фотографии школьного неудачника в кабинете самого Тони Старка. — Гештальт закрывает, что ли... Это все потому, что в двухтысячном... — начал было мистер Картер.

(Питер не видел, как в столовую вошел перемазанный сажей Тони. Услышав, что именно начал говорить Боба, он постучал себя по лбу и пальцем указал на Питера.)

Мистер Картер моргнул, внимательно посмотрел Питеру в лицо и расплылся в улыбке.

— А, и как я сразу не заметил! Ты так похож на Го...

(Тони сделал страшные глаза и замотал головой.)

— ...свою мать, — неловко закончил мистер Картер.

— Вы знали мою маму? — удивленно спросил Питер.

— Нет. Никогда ее не видел. Что-то кофе кончился, пойду еще себе возьму, — со странной, немного безумной улыбкой завершил разговор мистер Картер и пошел к раздаче.

Питер категорически перестал что-либо понимать. 

— Вот так, дети, — ласково сказал мистер Старк, внезапно появившийся за спиной у Питера, — выглядят последствия отравления свинцом. Не держите на дядю зла, ему во Вьетнаме пуля в голову прилетела, так и не вытащили. 

(Боба, повернувшись к Тони, одними губами сказал: "Предупреждать надо".)

— А... так значит, у вас нет фотки Паркера в кабинете? — с надеждой спросил Дейв, один из подпевал Флэша. 

Мистер Старк помедлил немного, снял очки, протер их полой пиджака, надел обратно на нос и задумчиво произнес:

— Когда ты так говоришь, пацан, это звучит как-то жутко. 

В смысле, серьезно?! У мистера Старка в кабинете была его...? 

Ладно, Питер, успокойся. Мистер Старк скоро женится на мисс Поттс, они начнут делать маленьких Старков, так что он просто тренируется на нем, Питере. Логично? Логично. 

***

— Господи, Тони, ты переоформил завещание на этого мальчика еще в две тысячи шестом. 

— Угу.

— Ты собирался ему все рассказать, когда вылечился после отравления палладием.

— Угу.

— Ну так и почему ты до сих пор тянешь?

— Не знаю, пусть сначала школу окончит. Ай, Пеп, ну не бей меня, ай, АЙ!


End file.
